


and again

by quandary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Sleeping with the enemy, this is pretty tame for a morning after fic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandary/pseuds/quandary
Summary: Sombra and Lena start the bad habit of seeing each other. They make it work, somehow.





	and again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired
> 
> this is rambly and pointless but whatever

"You're really pretty." Back of Lena's hand stroking her cheek, voice soft, almost a whisper. Sombra has half a mind to crack her eyes open, but that'd ruin the moment. Instead, she relishes in the contact, the way her skin feels against hers, before saying anything.

"Yeah?" She says, reaching up and lacing Lena's fingers with her own. A soft smile plucks at Lena's lips.

"Yeah." Lena replies, in the same reverent tone as Sombra plants a kiss on each of her knuckles. "Did I wake you?"

"You did," Hard to be mad when she wakes up to compliments and gentle touches. "but it's fine."

"Good, 'cos I'm making breakfast." Lena's smile broadens into a grin, brown eyes bright with humour. Sombra stretches, limbs loose and languid, makes a noise of acknowledgment.

"It better not be beans on toast again." She says with a hint of a grimace. Lena blows a raspberry on her way out the bedroom. 

Sombra lingers in the bed a little longer, half because she doesn't want to move, and half just to spite Lena. Eventually, she leaves, slips into one of Lena's over-sized tees before wandering out to the kitchen.

"Omelettes, love." Lena says without prompting. The apron she's wearing reads 'KISS THE COOK' because of course it does. Sunlight throws itself on a tiny table in slants. There's two plates, and a daffodil resting in a vase between them, on it.

"Go ahead, sit." Lena adds, throwing her a lop-sided grin. "Won't be much longer."

If Sombra tries hard enough, she can pretend everything is normal. That this, what they're doing, isn't a tenuous facade of a relationship. That they're not just desperate for some sort of contact and seek it from each other.

(Sombra's heard the term before: touch-starved. So hungry for a hand to hold you'll crumble at the feet of the first person who offers one.)

Everything about the moment is laughably domestic, but she knows hours or days from now they will be on opposite sides of the battle. How stupid of her to do this. How stupid of them both.

A plate full of omelette and peppers snaps Sombra out of her thoughts, eyes shifting from the food to Lena who digs into hers with gusto.

"Why are we doing this?" She says after a moment of watching Lena shovel food into her mouth.

"Doin' what?" Lena says between bites of egg.

"This," Sombra gestures with her hand at the whole of Lena's modest apartment. "the whole girlfriend act."

Lena swallows, thinks. "Ya gotta admit it's a nice change of pace, yeah?"

And it is, as much as Sombra hates to admit it. She eats a forkful of omelette to avoid conversation. Lena doesn't mind. She never minds, so easy going she is. You have to be to casually have sex with someone part of a group you're technically trying to imprison.

Breakfast passes in silence that's close to comfortable. Lena collects the dishes when they're done, and rinses them off in the cozy kitchnette. 

"Spot of tea, or coffee?" she asks, wiping her hands on a paisley dishtowel. Lena looks at her expectantly, expression almost fond. It's easier to stare out the window at the unsually sunny day. There's a man walking his dog.

"I think I'm just gonna head out." Like she's not leaving to head back to Talon headquarters. Just popping down to the corner store because they need milk and she was too tired to pick it up after work.

Lena doesn't push her to stay, says, "All right, then." Then she closes the distance, places a kiss on Sombra's temple, soft and sweet. For just a second, Sombra closes her eyes, let's herself bask in the gesture. 

"Thanks for comin' over."

The comment makes laughter bubble out of Sombra. The sheer absurdity is enough to make her laugh, really. 

"Yeah, well," She comes up short for a smart retort. Never really had one. Words shrivel up in her throat anyway. "better give you your shirt back." She manages, tugging at the hem of the offending tee. Two sunny side eggs rest where your nipples would be, and frankly Sombra isn't surprised this shirt is in her wardrobe.

Leaving is always so awkward. A walk of shame, but intensified by Lena's endless good will and patience. She collects her clothes off the floor, dresses in Lena's room. Much like the rest of her apartment, the bed room is simple and basic. Almost like she doesn't intend to stay very long. Sombra supposes if your entire being hinges on whether or not a piece of technology works, permanence just isn't something you practice. Or can practice; she's read the reports. Had to when she started sticking her fingers into the blueprints for Lena's chronal accelerator. 

When she heads back out, Lena is lounging on the tattered loveseat that claims most of the living area, foot dangling off the edge. Just behind her, her chronal accelerator rests on a platform. Charging, presumably. 

"See you later?" Lena asks, casually, from behind a well-worn book of sudoku puzzles. Sombra pauses by the door. She's silent long enough for Lena to peek over the edge of the puzzle book.

"Maybe." Sombra replies, hand on the brass doorknob. Lena says nothing further. The door shuts behind her with a soft click, and in the pit of her gut Sombra knows she will be back.


End file.
